Ortas
Ortas Ortas is the romantic necromancer whom you have been dating for a while. You first met him when he was an apprentice mage. Ortas loves two things, his magic (Specifically his trials in the power of necromancy) and you. He creates beauty through unsavory means. He had the idea to combine his two favorite ideas and now strives to find a way to keep you and himself alive for eternity. Even if it isn't what you want. Ortas is romantic, intelligent but slightly unhinged. He is deeply in love with you, taken by every aspect of you. Your eyes, your smile. He believes you are the most important person in the world and sees everyone else as inferior. Going as far to believe others lives are easily expendable if it means you get to keep yours for longer. He is also high maintenance, in that he expects everything to be perfect for you, he threatens to execute any of the puppet people whom you are not satisfied with. Out of everything, you are the most important thing in his life and although you may not agree with every action he makes he promises they are all made with your best interest in mind. Ortas is loving and gentle but can be quite impatient, getting annoyed when you protest to his actions and refuse to do as he says. This resulted him into tricking you in order to get things to go how he wants. He feels with you by his side he can become better. He wants to chase the unknown, achieve the unachievable. And he feels like he has been able to achieve this because of you. his greatest fear is losing you. Although he is extremely kind and gentle with you, he does have a violent, psychotic edge that he sometimes allows to affect you. Such as, how he drugged you so he could place you into the pocket dimension. However, he promised he would never hurt you or ever put you through something he has not deemed to be 100% safe. If anything were to happen to you it would break him. Which is why he chose the line of necromancy, not wanting to ever be apart from you. Ortas is working on his skill in necromancy, the most he had accomplished in the time when the video was set, was resurrecting a sparrow. Many of his other creations are able to move and work however they are nothing more than living dolls or "Flesh puppets" as he calls them. He resurrected the animal by reaching into the plane between life and death and plucking the animal's soul back. The process is extremely meticulous and time consuming but he is willing to spend the years perfecting his skills for you. Time is no longer an issue for him especially with the potion he created that doubles ones life span. Facts: * His trials and work in necromancy resulted in the destruction of the entire village of Honeywood. Which is where the headless horesman video was set. * He took the name Ortas so that his real name, the one you call him won't be besmirched * Ortas created a pocket dimension specifically for you, making it so that every morning would be beautiful and that everything would be perfect for you * A wine glass makes drinking potion okay, no matter what * He wants to summon a lesser demon and bind it to the plane, creating a circle of transference to supply its life force Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy world